Angel
by Selmak87
Summary: Its a songfic about Harry and Hermione. Plezz RR reedited


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO THE BRILLIANT J.K ROWLING. AND THE SONG ANGEL BELONGS TO SARAH MCLACHLAN.  
  
(A/N: I was reading my story and a noticed a lot a gamer mistakes so I wanted to re-download the edited one over the other but I didn't want to lose any reviews so here's the edited one.)  
  
A/N: This takes place in Harry's 7th year, Harry and Hermione fell deep in love and had one night of passion and Hermione indeed up getting pregnant so Harry did the honorable thing and married her. About three months after they were married Voldemort sent Harry a threat that if Harry didn't come and face hem he would kill a whole town of muggle's so Harry went and it's been two week's since he left.  
  
Hermione POV:  
  
I was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast half listening to what Ron was saying all I was thinking about was Harry and if he was ok. Ever since he left two week's ago I've been a wreak and Im pretty sheer if Ron wasn't here I wouldn't do any thing but sit in my room and think about how much I missed Harry and what hem by my side again. God I miss hem SO much.  
  
"Mione?' asked Ron  
  
"What? What did you ask something?" I said looking at Ron  
  
"Yeah, I asked how the baby was doing?" Asked Ron his eyes full of concerned and I know that his worried about me since Harry left.  
  
"She doing ok" I said  
  
"And how are you doing?" He asked  
  
I know Ron cares but he asks me all the time if im ok it gets on my nerves a little.  
  
"I'm ok" I lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me Mione I know when your lying, its ok he'll be back don't worry about, ok" He said and he gave me a quick hug.  
  
"OK" I said but deep, deep down I felt like he was wrong and Harry didn't make it back. God I hope not.  
  
*Spend all your time waiting For that second chance For a break that would make it okay There's always one reason To feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction Oh beautiful release*  
  
The doors of the great hall opened and in came a man that work for the MoM. My heart skip a beat I knew that he were there to tell me that Harry was alive but in the hospital or to tell me that my child will grow up without a father. He came right up to me and said.  
  
"Mrs.Hermione Potter?'  
  
"Yes," I choked out; Ron put an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Im terribly sorry to tell you that your husband was killed be You-know- who" He said with a stony face.  
  
'NO' my mind was screaming he can be dead we were supposed to buy a house and grow old together so he can't be dead.(AN: yeah I know how quleesha what was, but I don't care)  
  
*Memory seeps from my veins Let me be empty And weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight In the arms of an angel Fly away from here From this dark cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear*  
  
"Your lying Harry can't be dead he just can't be" I half shouted which got ever one in the hall to look are way but I didn't care.  
  
"Im really sorry but he is" and with that he turn around and left the great hall.  
  
After that I can't remember much of what happened next all I remember was the tears that were streaming down my face and the crying of many others and then my world went black.  
  
*You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort there So tired of the straight line And everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back And the storm keeps on twisting You keep on building the lie That you make up for all that you lack It don't make no difference Escaping one last time Its easier to believe in this sweet madness oh This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees*  
  
"Hermione, Hermione wake up" a very distend voice was calling me. I slowly open my eyes to find my eyes looking right in to the emerald ones of my love.  
  
"Harry" I said in a weak voice. "How could this be they said you were dead?" I was so full of hope but what he said next sent a new wave of tears down my face.  
  
"I am dead. They let me come back to say good bye" He laid right next to me and hugged me like he never wanted to let me go and frankly I never wanted to let go ether.  
  
When he did pull back he cupped my face with his hand and with he's thumb wiped away my tears, which only made me cry harder.  
  
"Shh its ok don't cry don't cry my love pleases don't cry" He said trying to south me. Tears flowing down his cheeks to.  
  
"But how was it going to be ok your gone and you'll never come back" My body rocked with new tears.  
  
"Shh love, lets not waste what prestos little time we have together talking, lets just holed on to each other for now ok?"  
  
"Ok" I said throw my tears.  
  
And there we lead holding each other nether wanting to let go of the other. When he had to go he lightly put his hand on my slowly growing stomach and took my mouth with his and kissed me with all the love he had for me, and slowly he faded out of site, but he will forever be in my heart.  
  
*In the arms of an angel Fly away from here From this dark cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort there You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort here*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: If you liked that pleases review.  
  
Ice Kitten 


End file.
